You're a Wizard
NOT FINISHED SO THERE ARE SPOILERS is the first episode of the first season of Tepigwarts. Plot I can't believe this! I'm going to receive my first Pokemon today. Gee, I hope I get Mudkip. But I think they might be out of those, everybody wants one. Those are the words from young Jace Harley's journal. He's a young boy with no parents and no family. He's moved from his foster homes 8 or 9 times now. He doesn't know exactly why. Absurd things always happened around him for no reason. But today was a ray of hope. He'd be getting his first companion. A companion that wouldn't leave him ever. It would always be by his side. Yes, today, Jace Harley was getting his first Pokemon. He'd never had a chance on his tenth birthday. Those people never even let him outside. But his current foster parents would. He knows they like him very much. They give him sweets and an allowance. "Ja-ace, breakfast!" ''sang his foster mother Cressida in harmony. Jace thundered down the stairs. He ran to pull out a chair for the table. "I've made eggs, bacon, and sausages, now where's Imogen?" Jace shrugged as Imogene walked in. "Muuuuum, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Can I please have some more bacon?" she asked in a tone that Jace found ultimately annoying. "Sure, dearie." Cressida paused to take some bacon off of the pan and poured it into Imogene's plate. Jace growled, he knew Imogene was trying to provoke him. "What about sausages?" asked Imogene. "Oh honey, we're all out." Imogene growled. "Eh heh, b-but it seems J-jace is done with his. Aren't you Jace?" Cressida hurriedly squeaked as she took the sausages off of Jace's plate and onto Imogene's. Hugh, Jace's foster father, walked in and pulled out a chair. He called for the poor Poochyena, Jaws, to bring him the newspaper. A dirty little puppy walked in slowly. He dropped the newspaper on the floor and laid down by Jace's feet. Jace pulled a piece of bacon off of Imogene's plate and threw it down to Jaws. Jaws nibbled on it happily. "Moooooom, Jace is a thief," complains Imogene. "He's not a thief, he's a Robinhood," states Hugh. "Stealing from the rich, and giving to the poor." He takes a sip of coffee. "Muuuuuuum, Dad's acting smart again." "Oh well, off to work," Hugh remarks. He kicks off his slippers and puts down the newspaper. "I'm off to the lab!" gleefully shouts Jace. Jaws nuzzles Jace's foot as he tries to get up. "Jaws, let me get up, please?" asks Jace in a gentle tone. Jaws moves. Jace grabs his backpack and walks out the door. ---- Jace arrives at the doors to the labratory. He knocks on the door three times. A short, stubby finger answers. "Come for your first Pokemon, kid?" asks the scrawny little fellow. "Uhm, I guess," repliess Jace, nervously. He taps his foot quickly. "Well come in, doncha know?" finishes the old dwarf, walking in. Jace follows, and shuts the door. "We got all sorts of Pokemon for ya, kid. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even some Kalos." All these names confused Jace. He knew Kanto was where his idol Red came from, but wasn't sure about which Pokemon they had. "I'd like... Maybe a Growlithe? Maybe a Poochyena? Do you have any Sevipers?" asks Jace in a hurry, nervously. He feels sweat trickling down his neck. All of a sudden, a motorcycle pulls up. It didn't even seem like it had come in, but rather that it just was there and then stopped. The back door to the lab opens. A tall, huge figure walks in. "Hear that, Burls? A Growlithe? You think he might be the Harley kid you were looking for?" asks the stout fellow. The Burls fellow rubs his chin. He then stares at Jace in silence. "That's 'im." Jace looks into Burls's eyes. "What?" Burls smiles. "You're a wizard." Jace asks, paler than ever before, sweating from every pore, a nervous breakdown, "A what?" "You're a wizard, Jace." Jace stares at Burls in awkward silence. "Am I magic?" "Not very smart, are yeh? Come, let meh take yeh home." Burls flicks his wand. --------- "Ello, Kressie!" greets Burls, as he and Jace materialize in the kitchen. Cressida has a scarlet face. "I TOLD YOU, BURLS, I DID NOT WANT TO SEE ANY MORE MAGIC IN THIS HOUSE. THE LITTLE JACKASS JACE HAS CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH HIS SPELLS!" ''Spells?,'' Jace thought silently. "Listen 'ere missy! Yeh volunteered teh raise 'im, dirty Muggle!" "ME? Oh ho ho, I ''did not volunteer to raise a freak child. My husband did, not me!" "Maybe if yeh hadn't popped out eh little baby Squib, he wouldn't want any other children!" "At least my daughter isn't a freak!" "STTTOOOOOOPPP!" screams out Jace. Both Burls and Cressida stop arguing. "Anyways, I'll be takin' Jace up to Tepigwarts, does he have any Pokemon?" Cressida grunts. "Fine, he can take the dog. That way we can get that Meowth Imogene has been asking for a long time." TO BE FINISHED. DO NOT TOUCH. HANDLE WITH CARE. NOT FINISHED.